


Cyber-flirting

by MikeyHunter



Series: Super Short Collection [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Modern AU, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Random & Short, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyHunter/pseuds/MikeyHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super-short, unpolished drabble from my Tumblr. The rare late-night idea I actually remembered after waking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyber-flirting

**Author's Note:**

> There honestly isn't enough love for MaLink on this site. What I have to offer isn't much, but it's a start.

Malon stood up.

"Be right back," she said, making a beeline for the ladies room.

Sitting alone in the booth, Link pulled out his phone and opened Tumblr. Malon apparently had the same idea, as his dash was quickly filling up with her reblogs. One in particular caught his eye, “You all have permission to flirt with me on anon, starting now.”

Wasting no time, he went directly for her Ask box and quickly tapped out “I’m afraid I might lose my hand, would you hold it?” and clicked Ask. 

He then went right back to scrolling. An uneasy feeling began to well up in his stomach as he did, though he chalked it up to the four extra milkshakes he chased the first one with. Simultaneously.

Soon enough, he heard the distinctive clacking of Malon’s shoes and put his phone away to greet her. To his surprise, she sat down next to him rather than across from him like usual, and he started turning red when her reciprocal ‘Hey’ was accompanied by her grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers through his own.

"Wh-what-why-" he sputtered, before she pulled her phone out of her purse and showed him her inbox.

"You forgot to check ‘Ask as anon.’" she informed him while grinning ear to ear.

Link could do nothing but cover his mouth with his free hand and turn his head as his shade of red deepened. Malon’s response to this was to drop her phone back into her purse and use her own free hand to assist her in systematically planting smooches all over his face.


End file.
